A phase locked loop (PLL) implemented with an integrated circuit (IC) provides an efficient technique for synthesizing radio frequencies in mobile stations in telecommunications systems. A phase locked loop is known as a feedback system for providing signals with accurate and stable signal characteristics, such as frequency and phase. In telecommunications systems utilizing a plurality of carrier frequencies, a phase locked loop is required to be capable of generating several radio frequencies with desired accuracy.
However, deficiencies in the operation of an integrated phase locked loop may occur due to variations in the operating temperature and operating frequency, thus degrading signal characteristics of the phase locked loop. The degraded signal characteristics may lead to inaccuracy in the carrier frequencies, thus reducing the quality of the radio connection between a mobile station and the radio network, or in a worse scenario, even preventing the connection.